


Not Such a Villain

by inkcode007



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Humor, Magic, Other, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007
Summary: Korra/Reader fic! Reader is, what some might call - a villain. However, they really just want to make the world a better place. Will Avatar Korra be able to get to them and help save the day? After all - they aren't such a villain at all. First person narrative (could be read as Reader character or other character).
Relationships: Korra (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Not Such a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I do not own Legend of Korra or anything associated with Avatar, just the OCs in this fic. Written in first person with 'N' taking the place of Y/N for the insert. Could be read as Reader or other character AU. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

I stared out the tall windows of the tower. Angry waves crashed against the cliffside, the dark water splashing and foaming. The sky was just as dark, swirling with clouds. It really was a perfect villainous hideout; I would have to give Fabio props for that. He knew how to set the mood for taking over the world. What a good friend. 

Anywho, you may be wondering who I am. Well, I’ll spare you the details (even bad guys have secret identities you know), but - I am what _some_ would call a _villain._ To be fair, I think that word is a tad harsh. I’m not really evil you see, not at all. I want to make the world a better place! Where people get along, and are nice and respectful to each other and the planet. It’s just that in order to do that - I have to take away a _tiny_ little inconsequential part of human existence. Free will. 

Now before you panic, I’m not going to force everyone into cages and hurt them, nothing so crude like that. I’m simply going to _gently_ take over their minds for a little bit. Until I can make things better. Then I’ll set them free again! See? _Gentle_ world domination. Like I said, I’m not so bad. 

I was lost in my thoughts of making the world a truly beautiful place when I heard someone cough behind me. 

“Yes, Fabio? Is everything ready? I can only sit here and stylishly brood for so long you know,” I said, turning around to look at my right hand. He was sweating, messing up his usually perfect hair and demeanor. His right hand tugged at the collar of his black suit. “My, Fabio, we cannot possibly welcome a new age with you looking like that. What’s the matter?” 

Fabio laughed nervously, scratching behind his ear. “Ah, well, you see - we have a slight problem.” 

“Continue,” I said, raising my eyebrows and walking towards him. My boots clicked across the pristine black marble floors, my charming reflection looking back at me. I was anything but casual. 

“Uh, funny story really…” 

“Fabio. You know patience is not one of my virtues.” 

“The Avatar is approaching,” I blinked at him. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Um, Avatar Korra. She’s approaching,” he whispered, not meeting my eyes. I growled and whirled around, my cape fluttering behind me. 

“Well make her not approach! I’m busy!” At that moment the ceiling caved in, black rock crashing down and most definitely ruining my beautiful floors. I coughed and brushed as much of the dust off myself as I could. Ugh, this suit was _just_ dry cleaned and tailored. The audacity of - oh. _Oh._

“Party’s over. Turn off the machine,” Avatar Korra growled, her eyes glowing. Interestingly, I had never actually met or even seen the Avatar - just heard rumors here and there. As a, ahem, _villain,_ I kept things pretty on the DL. Just me building my giant laser to pollute the atmosphere with a powerful mind control agent (only temporarily, and it was actually surprisingly eco-friendly). So, I was a little, ah - taken aback upon meeting the Southern Water Tribe’s Avatar. No one had bothered to mention she was - quite lovely in fact. I’m always the _last_ to know these things. The disrespect. I stood up straight and pushed my hair back, looking at the Avatar. 

“Ah, you must be hero of the hour. Avatar Korra, right? Pleased to meet you, although - I do have a door. It’s quite nice actually, made out of recycled wood. Works better than the ceiling I suspect,” I gave my most innocent and charming smile. I was devastated to see it had no effect, not even a twitch. 

“I’m not here to play games. Turn it off. You’re not taking over the world,” she said, folding her arms across her chest… no one had bothered to mention that the Avatar was so strong either… that’s - interesting. Honestly, what does a concerned citizen have to do to keep up with the news these days? 

I laughed quietly, circling around the Avatar. Well, as much as the swirling elements around her would let me. All four. Serious stuff, very powerful. Fine - I was impressed, but _only a little._

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t play games,” I said (devastatingly witty, right?) and pressed a button on my watch. A dart shot out of one of the walls and hit the Avatar in the neck. She yelped and her eyes widened as she pulled it out of her skin. Nothing deadly, just something to coax her to sleep. “Oooh, that had a little more kick to it than I expected. I do hope it didn’t hurt too bad,” I said, scratching the back of my neck. 

“Wha-” the Avatar started, her legs starting to wobble and her cheeks flushed. The glowing disappeared and big blue eyes blinked sleepily… I - they were... _beautiful_ \- ahem. Anyways. 

She started falling to the floor and I quickly caught her, easing her to the ground. What? I assumed even Avatars could get concussions, and I’m just that considerate. I checked her breathing, but it was steady and deep. She was, not that I would _ever_ admit such a thing - she was stunning. She had strong yet gentle features, high cheekbones and a sharp jaw, but a rather cute button nose. Not that I noticed such things. Her short brown hair fell messily around her face, and I gently brushed it back. She didn’t seem so bad without a ring of fire, rocks, ice, and air spinning around her. 

Fabio cleared his throat, “Um, should I take her to the dungeons?” he asked, and I startled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the Avatar’s ear. Oh - this was going to be problematic. 

“Dungeons?! What no, why would we do that?” Fabio blinked at me. 

“Uh that was the plan. If the Avatar arrived we would knock her unconscious and chain her up in the dungeons -” I frowned and shook my head, looking down at the woman. She looked almost peaceful. 

“No, I don’t think there’s any need for the dungeons just - take her to the guest room. Uh, use the magical cage though. It should mute her bending,” I said, standing up while holding the Avatar. Fabio looked at me like I was crazy. 

“Are - are you sure? She’s the Avatar…” he mumbled and I rolled my eyes. 

“Yes I am aware, but there is no need for something so barbaric. The guest room will do. Once I check that all the systems are ready, I will speak with her. We don’t just throw people we don’t like in dungeons, Fabio. Go on, take her” I said, but Fabio tossed her over his ridiculously broad shoulders like she was a sack of potatoes. 

“Fabio! That is _not_ how we do things here. Honestly, she is a lady, our enemy yes, but a lady nonetheless. Ugh, must I do everything myself? I’ll take her, you check on the systems. If all the lights are green, we’re good. If any of them are red, tell me ok?” I instructed him, hooking one arm under the Avatar’s knees and wrapping the other around her shoulders. Fabio was loyal and had a taste for design, but sometimes he lacked tact. My friend just blinked at me with a confused expression on his face, but then nodded. He skedaddled off to the systems room. 

I gently cradled the unconscious Avatar and walked down the hallway towards the guest room. It was kind of a long walk… Turns out the super mansion was awesome, but maybe not so practical. My loyal employees all looked bewildered as I walked by with the Avatar. What? I wasn’t so inconsiderate as to treat her like a rag doll; I may be morally shady at times, but I was still _polite._

“Don’t you all have a weapon to make sure is online? Well, get to it! Except you Elizabeth. Would you be so kind as to bring the magical cage we used for that one jaguar? To the guest room, please,” I tossed over my shoulder as I kicked the door to the room open. It was large and rather comfy - much better than a dungeon. There was a brown leather couch by the window, a few cushions and a blanket neatly tucked into the corner. I laid the Avatar down and threw the blanket over her. What? She wouldn't have her bending soon and it was drafty in here! I’m still _bad -_ at least that’s what people said _._

“The cage you requested has arrived,” a soft voice said from behind me. Elizabeth came in with a golden cage being dragged behind her in a wagon type thing. 

“Ah yes, thank you, over the couch if you will. Yes, perfect. Thank you. You may leave, ah - perhaps send a few guards to stand by the door on your way out,” I said. The two who had shuffled the cage around to fit over the couch scrambled out, muttering something under their breath. I used a little magic to activate the cage and make sure it stayed in place. With a flick of my wrist, I ignited the fireplace by the couch, a blue flame dancing behind the glass. I felt someone looking at me. “Is there something on my face?” I asked Elizabeth. 

“Uh no. My apologies, it’s just - you are being awfully... _caring_ for the Avatar…” I raised an eyebrow and shoved my hands into my pockets. 

“Well, I like to think of myself as a caring person. Plus, my mission is not to be coldhearted and evil. I want to make the world a better place, for everyone. That starts with being kind - even to our enemies, Elizabeth,” I said and she nodded, walking out of the room. I mean really, was it _that_ difficult to believe I had a heart? I checked my pulse. 60 bpm. Yes, it was still there.

I stayed in the room for a bit, looking out the window, but my eyes kept straying towards the person on the couch. She had somehow managed to snuggle into the blanket and pillows, though I was pretty sure she should have been knocked out cold. There was a bruise forming on her neck where the dart hit her. I frowned. It wasn’t my intention to hurt her, just stop her from ruining my plans. 

I’m not sure how long it had been, but the Avatar started to stir, groaning as she sat up. 

“Are you alright?” I asked, walking around to stand in front of the - egh, _cage._ I preferred to think of it as a “avoiding getting blasted to death” device. The Avatar squinted her eyes and made a motion with her arms that I assumed was supposed to be bending. “Ah yes, that won’t work here,” I said, motioning to the bars. 

“What did you do to me?” I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. 

“Nothing. I just - gently knocked you unconscious and brought you here so that you wouldn’t have your bending. Once you’re outside, I promise you will have it back. It’s just,” I snapped my fingers and a little flame appeared over them. I turned it into a flower, “magic!” I said, smiling.

She gasped and glared at me. The second part was not the usual reaction I got. “You’re a firebender!?” she asked, and I chuckled. 

“No dear Korra, is it ok if I call you Korra?” she scowled at me, looking confused, but then shrugged and nodded. Progress. “It’s magic. Not quite as athletic as bending, but still helpful.” I offered the fiery flower to the Avatar. She harrumphed and crossed her arms, looking away from me. I sighed. “You know, I’m not as bad as you think.” 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’re trying to take over the world. How is that _not_ bad?” I smiled sadly, sitting down cross-legged in front of her. 

“Not really. I’m trying to make it a better place. The mind control thing - it isn’t permanent. It’s just while I put the systems in motion to accomplish that goal. Systems where there is equality and justice, where the right people are in charge. Systems to take care of the planet, to heal it and protect it. We’ve messed up the planet for centuries - I’m just trying to remedy that.” I said, looking at Korra imploringly. She gazed at me, stunning blue eyes cutting right through me. 

“You’re taking away people’s free will. That’s not okay, even if, and I’m _not_ saying I believe you, your goals are noble,” she said, her voice strong, but not quite icy. Perhaps, part of her did believe me. 

I sighed and fidgeted with my hands, playing with a little stream of fire around my fingers. “I know that,” I whispered, and Korra gasped. 

“Then why do it?” my eyes started stinging. They hadn’t done that in a while. I took a shaky breath and looked up at the Avatar. 

“Because it’s the only way. Look at the world! We don’t have time. People are hurting. The planet is dying. We’re tearing ourselves apart out there. I can’t just _let_ it happen. Not when I can help. It’s not ideal, I know. Trust me, I wish it wasn’t necessary, but it _is._ Do you honestly believe people will do the right thing? Has history not proven that to be wrong time and time again?” I asked, scooting closer to the cage. I rested my hand against the bar, aware that even without bending, Korra could probably still strangle me. She didn’t look like she was going to do that though. Her gaze was soft, gentle even - like she understood. It was strange, this warm feeling in my chest. Must have been residual fire magic. 

Korra leaned forward on the couch, resting her hands on her knees. “I know it seems impossible. I know people make mistakes, and many others suffer for it. However, this isn’t the right way. You can’t really change the world by forcing people to do it - you have to change their hearts. It’s difficult. Sometimes it feels impossible, but it isn’t. Good people have the power to do that: by being kind and loving and understanding. It takes longer, but it’s the only way to bring real, permanent change,” she said, her voice kind. Korra smiled at me, something so brilliant and beautiful had no place in a room like this. It had no place by someone like me. 

Something wet rolled down my face, and I wiped it away quickly, turning my head to the side. I heard Korra shuffle around on the couch, and saw her hand reach out to me through the bars.

The door to the room swung open. 

“Systems are ready. Whenever you give the word,” Fabio said. Korra jumped at his words, and I looked up at her. Blue eyes swimming with worry, animosity, and - fear. That wasn’t what I wanted. I didn’t want to cause fear - I just wanted to bring peace. I clenched my jaw and dropped my gaze down into my lap. Sighing, I stood up and walked towards the door. 

“Right well, I-” 

“Please don’t do it. You know this isn’t right,” Korra said from the couch. I shut my eyes and shook my head, trying to forget the way her smile seemed to make this dull place glow. 

I cleared my throat. “I’ll be there in a minute. Would you tell Enrique to prepare dinner please? World domination makes me feel a bit peckish,” I said. 

“Are you serious?! After all that? You’re just going to do it anyway?” Korra shouted, and for some reason - I felt the words like lashings to my heart. That was weird. I was a master of brushing off people. Kind of a talent. 

“I’m sorry Korra. It’s the only way. But we’re having breakfast for dinner tonight! Are you more of a pancakes, crepes, or waffles person?” she yelled and threw a cushion at the cage. “Ok we’ll make all of them just in case,” I said, slipping out the door after Fabio. 

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” she shouted after me. Cringing, I stopped in my tracks, letting Fabio continue without me. I popped my head back in the room. 

“Any allergies we should know about?” I asked, smiling shyly. Korra glared at me so ferociously, if looks could kill I’d be a goner. Although… I had this horrible creeping sense in my chest that perhaps I was - but in a different way. I shuddered at the thought. World saving. I had to do this. “Right… I’ll take that as a no, but we’ll list allergens on the table,” I muttered, walking back outside. 

A heavy feeling fell over me, wrapping around my throat. It made breathing difficult, and my heart thumped erratically in my chest - it seemed to be yelling at me too. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, ignoring how they were shaking. 

“Are you alright?” asked Fabio, startling me. I regained my composure and nodded. 

“Yes, but - perhaps we should wait until after dinner to start the weapon. You know, an after dinner show,” I said, smiling awkwardly which I thought probably came out as more of a grimace. Fabio narrowed his eyes at me, but nodded, hesitation clear on his face. However he walked away into the shadowy corridors. 

Ughhhh. Who sent the stupid Avatar with her stupid heart of gold and her stupid gorgeous eyes and devastating smile? I was just trying to delicately take over the world here! And it was just temporary! I grumbled all the way to the dining room, deciding to ponder and wait there. 

Korra’s words rang in my head, rattling around chaotically. She was right. I knew she was right, I knew this wasn’t the right way, but I was so _tired._ I was tired of seeing the world up in flames, of people being constantly at each other’s throats, and the way we disrespected the planet - our home, as if there was a backup. I just wanted it to go away, to be better already. My feet were subconsciously pacing around the dining room in front of the windows. The cape of my suit snapped with every sharp turn of my heel. _You have to change people’s hearts_ Korra had said. She really believed that too. Somehow, she still had hope that humans could do the right thing. It was - heartwarming, delusional maybe, but heartwarming. I felt myself smiling at the thought - if there were more people like her, than yeah - perhaps things could change for the better. I was drawn out of my thoughts by Enrique this time. 

“Master, dinner is served,” I waved him away, shaking my head. 

“You don’t have to call me that, that’s not how we do things here. We’re all equals, that’s,” I sighed and slumped my shoulders, “that’s the point of all this.” Enrique smiled, patting my shoulder. 

“Alright. Thank you, N. Should I have them bring our guest?” 

“Yes, that would be lovely. Uh - use the magical rope from the dungeons. Why do we even have a dungeon, it’s just magical storage anyways…” I rambled off, but Enrique went to retrieve our honored guest. Turning around, I saw the table laid out beautifully before me. There were stacks of pancakes, waffles, _and_ crepes as well as eggs, and a variety of fruits and meats. But...not together. Just on separate plates. Otherwise that’d be weird. Enrique had been kind enough to list all the allergens on little plaques next to each item. Contrary to popular belief, I had no intention of killing or harming the Avatar. It seemed - we agreed on more things than I could have ever imagined. Perhaps we weren’t so different after all. 

There were two chairs facing each other. The table wasn’t huge like those giant slabs of tree from every castle scene ever. It was a normal table, but it still seemed like an uncomfortable distance for just two people. I fidgeted with my hands and looked around. No one was watching. I picked up the chair on the far end and set it next to my own… so that I could make sure the Avatar didn’t try any tricks. Of course. Why else? 

The doors opened and in came Korra accompanied by Fabio and Enrique. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she looked at me with very little amusement. Actually, she looked pretty peeved. 

“If I take the rope off, will you promise not to try anything and just have a nice dinner with uh - well, with me?” I suddenly felt very nervous, a burning sensation creeping from my neck to the tips of my ears. That - I didn’t mean it like that. Korra smirked. 

“Villains aren’t typically my type,” she said, and I stepped back a little, shoving my hands in my pockets and staring down at my feet. The words, coming from her, bothered me more than I cared to admit. Why? I dunno, maybe the Avatar had some magical special scolding ability. 

“I - I’m not a villain, really…” sure, I joked about my villainous palace, but I wasn’t actually evil. I just so happened to like modern buildings with a lot of black stone and marble. Didn’t make me a bad person. Oh the mind control thing? Ok - fair. Still not a bad person though. 

“Wait - I, I’m sorry. Yes, I promise not to try anything,” she said, and Fabio looked at me. I ignored him. With a wave of my hand the rope fell off. What did you think I was going to do, cut it? That's a magical rope, things are hard to find. Ain’t exactly a magical Home Depot I can drop by. 

I cleared my throat, and stepped to the side, allowing Korra to enter. Once she was at the chair, I pulled it out for her and she sat down, smiling at me. No I didn’t blush! It was the um - candles. Yeah. We had candles on the table. Not romantic candles! Just for light. Yikes… 

We ate in silence for a while, well, I ate in silence. Korra just looked at the food, poking at it suspiciously. “It isn’t poisoned, I promise. I have no intention of harming you,” I said, setting my utensils down. Korra looked up at me with an arched brow and a distrusting look, but didn’t say anything. We remained quiet for a few more moments, only the clinking of my utensils making a sound. “So - you’re from the Southern Water Tribe right? I’ve heard it’s beautiful there,” I was _trying_ ok. 

“You’re still going to launch that thing?” she asked, ignoring my attempts at conversation. Fair. I suppose that, perhaps, the situation didn’t call for small talk. 

I laid my elbows on the table (I know, not proper etiquette) and folded my hands together. Korra sat in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest, but she was less on guard than when she’d crashed through my ceiling. 

“You really think people can change, don’t you? After the Avatar has tried for thousands of years to bring peace, and the world remains how it is, you still think people can really help this planet?” I asked. Korra looked at me, her eyes turning grayer, a storm building in their brilliance. 

“I do, but not if they have that opportunity taken away from them. There can be no peace without freedom, without justice and balance. That is what the Avatar stands for, and it _has_ gotten better. People are uniting. They are helping each other, coming up with ways to encourage balance and peace between humanity and the planet. We still have work to do, but _I know_ we can get there. We just have to keep trying, keep _believing and hoping._ I understand that you’re tired of seeing things the way they are. Trust me, somedays I feel discouraged too. I feel like things can’t possibly improve - but they _can._ It will take all of us, _choosing_ to fight, choosing to stand by each other, but they can and _will_ change. Do you really want to take that away?” she asked. Her blue eyes were big and gleaming, so much hope radiating from them. 

It was horrible. The longer I looked at her, the more I started to believe her. It must have been some spell, some _charm._ But I knew it wasn’t. It was just her goodness, her honest belief and unwavering hope that humans really could change - that together we could all _choose_ to make the world a better place and do so. She didn’t say anything more, and I hardly breathed as we were suspended in time, having an intense conversation in total silence. I felt a cold feeling in my chest, icicles wrapping around my heart - guilt. She was right. There would be no peace without freedom. 

“N, the systems are online and ready for activation,” Fabio spoke from the entrance to the room. I snapped out my thoughts and turned to look at him. His jaw was set and he was looking angrily between the Avatar and I, his gaze darkening when it fell on Korra. I hadn’t ever seen that hostility in Fabio. 

“Right right… I-” 

“Please don’t do it. You say you’re not a villain, and I believe you. Now you can be a _hero_ by choosing to do the right thing,” Korra said, her hand resting on the table in front of me as she leaned forward. She could have used bending to trap me, to throw me out the window. Heck, she could have probably just thrown me out the window with her bare hands, but she didn’t. Korra was giving _me_ a choice. I - I had to do the same for others. 

“I - um,” she was still looking at me with those imploring deep blue eyes so full of hope, so beautiful and kind - it was impossible not to get lost in them. I took a shaky breath. Pressing another button on my watch I uttered the three words I never thought I would, 

“Deactivate Aurora Protocol.” 

The castle shook, the sounds of all systems coming offline echoing in the rocky hallways. Fabio turned to look at me, his features pulled into a dark expression. 

“What have you done?!” he shouted, and I stood up, the chair behind me screeching across the floor. 

“The right thing. If we want to bring peace, we must give people the freedom to fight for it. Putting another tyrannical system of authority in place, no matter the good intentions, won’t get us there… it’s the right thing to do Fabio,” I tried to get through to my friend, but the look on his face told me I hadn’t. It broke my heart - he’d turned against me. 

“You are weak!” he snarled, “I’ve always known you don’t have what it takes to rule, to force this planet into an age of prosperity!” and then, much to my misfortune - Fabio lunged at me. It was the equivalent of having a freight train slam into me, and I’m pretty sure the movement caused the stack of pancakes on the table to fall too. An all around disgrace. 

“Ruling was never the point!” I shouted, fighting him off. Thankfully, Korra managed to blast him off me with a well placed piece of rock (my beautiful shiny rock mansion sigh). Not so thankfully - Fabio had managed to smack my watch in the kerfuffle. Yeah - the watch that controlled the whole mind control laser thing. 

“Uh oh,” I whimpered. 

“Initiating Orion Protocol,” the systems blared around the mansion, red lights flashing. Everyone started scrambling towards the exit. Really a great idea, except the place was likely already on shut down. Orion was a last resort type of deal. Korra wrapped up Fabio with some stones and ice, leaving him kicking on the ground. 

“What’s the Orion Protocol?” she asked, and I stood up, taking a deep breath and trying my best to look stylish and composed - in the face of _mutiny from my best friend._ Oh - and also impending doom. Quite the feat huh? 

“Oh Fabio. My dear friend. It shouldn’t have come to this,” I said, tears welling up in my eyes. 

“Hey! N! The alarms! What is the Orion Protocol?” she asked again. I looked at her, worrying my bottom lip. 

“It’s the self-destruct code for Aurora. It was supposed to be a fail-safe if the system ever fell into the wrong hands… but I guess it was never meant to exist at all,” her face paled and she looked at me with wide eyes. 

“What?! So this whole place is going to blow-up?” I nodded grimly, “Ok what do we do, can’t you stop it?” I knew I couldn’t. Once the system was locked - there was no going back. She didn’t need to know that though. 

“Maybe. Get everyone as far away from here as you can. The mansion is on lock down, but I’m sure the Avatar can figure a way out,” she looked at me with suspicion, her eyes narrowing. 

“What about you?” I put on my most charming smile, though my hands were shaking in my pockets. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll handle it. This is my own doing. You’re the Avatar, help these people - please. They’re my friends,” I looked at Fabio, “Even those who have betrayed me.” 

Korra seemed hesitant. 

“Go!” I said, and she did, dragging Fabio with her. I heard her directing people down the hallway followed by a thunderous boom - likely the sound of a wall being bended to pieces. 

I ran towards the systems room, my feet stomping on the ground and echoing in the hallways. Everyone was gone now, hopefully getting somewhere safe with Korra. Ironic wasn’t it? The Avatar came to stop me, and somehow I ended up getting myself in serious trouble and she saved everyone. Well - almost everyone. I clenched my jaw and skidded into the next hallway, slamming into the door. It was jammed shut, so I blasted it open with a stream of fire. Not firebending really, but helpful. 

The whole system was going crazy: red lights flashing everywhere and the siren howling its ear splitting tune. Honestly, I probably could have made that sound less annoying. I was going to get a migraine before dying. Things were sparking and fritzing all around me, the electrical structure already starting to overload. Have you ever seen a giant magical laser overload? Yeah - it wouldn’t be pretty. I ran over to the center console, the screen blinking with the code for Orion. Something wet rolled down my cheek and splashed onto the screen - the protocol was deadlocked and I didn’t have time to try hacking myself. All I could do was stare at the timer as it counted down. With shaking hands I cast a protection spell around me. It likely wouldn’t hold against the equivalent of a magical nuclear blast, but well - I tried. 

“At least no one else will ever be able to use this,” I took a shaky breath, tears now freely rolling down my cheeks. I just wanted to bring peace. “Good luck Korra. I hope you accomplish what I couldn’t,” I whispered into the air as the clock continued ticking. 

Five...four...three...two...one. 

“I never wanted to be a villain,” I whispered inside my bubble of magic as everything around me exploded in a bright white light, something blue crashing through the window. 

* * *

**Wow** being dead hurt. Wait… it shouldn’t hurt. But it did… so I wasn’t dead. I tried moving my hand - ooohh bad idea. That was definitely broken. I tried sitting up - _yikes!_ Ok, something there was broken too. 

“Owie,” I groaned, blinking a few times. I heard someone laugh - it was a light, lovely sound. 

“Yeah, you’re pretty messed up,” the voice said. It sounded familiar… through the incessant ringing in my ears I could still hear it. 

“Korra?” I asked, my eyes adjusting to a figure hovering over me. The Avatar’s brilliant smile looked down at me, the sky blue of her eyes electric and - were those _tears?_ I reached my other hand up to wipe them away, wincing at the pain that shot through my ribs. 

“Yeah, don’t move around too much. I haven’t healed you yet,” she said. I gently dropped my hand back down, and Korra cradled my head, resting it in her lap. A giant blob of water floated towards her and it started glowing as she moved it up and down my face and chest. The burning and scorching pain I felt eased instantly. I sighed in relief. 

“You saved me?” I asked, grinning up at her. She chuckled and shook her head, soft brown hair falling over her shoulders. 

“I did. That was really brave, stupid, but brave. I - I was wrong about you. You’re not a villain. I think… you just might be a hero,” she said, and I giggled deliriously. It was likely I had some brain damage. 

“Not a villain, huh? Does that mean you’ll consider going on a date with me?” Korra laughed, and splashed some of the glowy water on my face. I coughed and pouted. 

“Let’s fix you up and I’ll consider it,” she said. I grinned, which hurt my face. 

“Korra?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you. For everything,” I said and Korra gave me a warm smile. The glowy water was making me sleepy, and I must have drifted off to sleep at some point, but hey. She said she’d consider it. 


End file.
